Various types of garments are presently available for absorbing human discharge. Examples of these garments include baby diapers, feminine care products, incontinence garments and the like. Generally speaking, the basic structure of this class of garments requires an aqueous liquid pervious body-side liner, an absorbent pad containing one or more layers for receiving and absorbing the discharge, and an aqueous liquid impervious backing member for containing the discharge. Such garments usually include a film material that serves as an aqueous liquid impervious outer cover. However, such film material lacks breathability, causing the absorbent garments to be hot and uncomfortable.
Monolithic films are "breathable" barriers in the sense that the film acts as a barrier to aqueous liquids and particulate matter but allows water vapor and air to pass therethrough. By achieving and maintaining high breathability, it is possible to provide an article that is more comfortable to wear since the migration of water vapor through the fabric helps reduce and/or limit discomfort resulting from excess moisture trapped against the skin. Thus, such an article can potentially contribute to an overall improved skin wellness.
Accordingly, breathable films have become an important article of commerce, finding a wide variety of applications. For example, breathable films have been used as outer covers for personal care products such as diapers, training pants, incontinence garments, feminine hygiene products and the like. In addition, breathable films have likewise found use in protective apparel and infection control products such as surgical gowns, surgical drapes, protective workwear, wound dressings and bandages. Often breathable films are utilized as a multilayer laminate. The films can provide the desired barrier properties to the article while other materials laminated thereto can provide additional characteristics such as strength, abrasion resistance and/or softness and drapability. For example, fibrous webs such as nonwoven fabrics allow the laminate to retain its breathability and can provide additional strength as well as an article having a cloth-like feel. Thus, breathable film laminates can be used in a variety of applications including, for example, those described above.
In addition, monolithic films that act as a barrier to bacteria and viruses can provide an article or garment that reduces the contamination of the surroundings and the spread of infections and illness caused by the bacteria and viruses.
Although the breathability provided by breathable films and/or laminates thereof is advantageous in many articles, there exist some situations where high breathability can be undesirable. For example, in absorbent personal care articles such as diapers or incontinence garments designed to absorb and contain aqueous liquid human exudates the breathable barrier and absorbent core generally work together to retain bodily fluids discharged into the garment. However, when fluid (aqueous liquid) is retained within the absorbent core significantly higher amounts of water vapor begin to pass through the breathable barrier. The increased amounts of water vapor passing through the outer cover can form condensate on the outer portion of the garment. The condensate is simply water but can be perceived by the wearer as leakage. In addition, the condensate can create a damp uncomfortable feel to the outer portion of the garment which is unpleasant for those handling the article.
It is believed that the skin wellness and/or improved comfort benefits of breathable outer covers are not achieved at areas directly adjacent the portion of the absorbent core retaining considerable amounts of aqueous liquid (e.g. typically those areas of the central or crotch region of the garment). Providing a breathable barrier which has less or limited breathability in such regions, while providing good breathability in the remaining regions, would provide a garment with excellent wearer comfort yet which limits the potential for outer cover dampness. Thus, a breathable barrier that provides either zoned or controlled regional breathability is highly desirable.
Therefore, there exists a need for a breathable film having regions with varied levels of breathability. In addition, there exists a need for such films which retain the desired barrier properties and which are capable of lamination to additional materials. Further, there exists a need for methods of making such films and in particular methods of reliably obtaining the desired levels of breathability in distinct regions of a film.
Thus, it becomes apparent that a need exists for an absorbent undergarment, diaper training pants or the like, that exhibits desired absorbency and containment characteristics of absorbent garments, such as undergarments, while improving comfort during use.